


Nihility grew in our hearts

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [14]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel and Sergio deals with an unplanned pregnancy
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 42
Kudos: 58





	Nihility grew in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for liking this series and following it. Your comments and likes keep me on my feet!! :D

“Raquel, are you alright ?”, Sergio knocked their bathroom door after she ran abruptly from their breakfast. Off late, she has been tired and developed an aversion to certain smells, which made Sergio worry. Living with a woman for quite a few years, he has researched all about hormones and Raquel gave a pictorial lecture about the female anatomy, however this seems a bit intense. She disappears into the bathroom every often especially after meals and takes a lot of showers too. Sergio is tempted to think it’s pregnancy, but they have been precautious, so that was statistically less probable. One might wonder, why couldn’t he ask her directly rather than making assumptions. But, he also does not want Raquel to think he wants a child. This has been a very awkward zone for them. As Raquel already has Paula who Sergio also loves dearly, they never thought about bringing a new child into the world.

"Umm, Raquel ?", he knocked yet again after hearing a groan from her. "I am fine. Go.", she replied weakly from the other side which only scared him. What if she was sick ? Is he a bad partner for not noticing ? Is she allergic to something ? Has she become allergic to the sea ? His mind started thinking of other safe locations for them, incase, she was really allergic to the sea. 

"Sergio..", Raquel walked out of the bathroom and held him to snap him out of his thoughts. 

"Raquel..Are you alright ?" , he took her into his arms. He has never seen her looking very pale and weak. This was new and heartbreaking to watch. 

"I am fine. But, we need to talk.", she murmured into his chest and felt him nod anxiously. They both found their bed where he first sat and took her in his arms again. "Mi Amor, I think I have some news."

"Yes, Raquel. I did the analysis . I think you are allergic to something around here. Food, air, Sea ? A new flu ? Wait.. What ? News?", Sergio began to ramble, but suddenly stopped as he replayed her words.

"Sergio, I have been nauseous for a while now. I skipped my period too. I took a test and I think we are expecting a baby.", she blurted shyly looking in his eyes. Sergio froze with his mouth open. He was happy, terrified and confused all at once. The supposed low probable event has come true. Thankfully, she is not sea sick, so he doesn't have to think of another location. But, wait, there is going to be a baby ! What the hell does he know about non-communicative human saplings? 

  
"Mi Amor, you are worrying me. Are you okay ?", Raquel caressed his beard when he kept for too long. "Umm. Sergio ?"

  
"Yes Yes. Wow. Umm.. Wow", he chuckled. "Raquel..", he kissed her so passionately. "Oh wait, if I kiss too long, would it suffocate the baby ?"

Raquel giggled at his innocence, "No, Mi Amor. You can kiss me.." With that he took her lips again. "Thank you, Raquel.", he said while they caught their breathe.

"Why are you thanking me ? Are you happy ?"

"I am very very happy. I don't know how to show it.", he teared up. "But, Raquel, from what I understand, it seems to be a very exhausting and painful process. I would totally understand if you don't want to go through it again." She swallowed her tear upon hearing his kind words. They never spoke about a baby. There are a lot of things they haven't spoken about, but, they always figure it out. Him being scared of her being in pain is the most adorable thing she has ever seen in any man! At this very moment, she would bet millions on not being able to find another man in this world who would think like him. "Mi Amor, I don't what to say. You are the sweetest and kindest human being I have ever seen. But, you should know that there is nothing I wouldn't endure for bringing a symbol of our unconventional love to this world. Pain means nothing in front of our child.. your child..", she answered and hid herself in his arms to cry a bit. "But, my love, we will only know for sure once we get a scan done, okay ? We are not exactly young. There are a lot of risks.", she warned him gaining a nod in acknowledgement.

"I will book an appointment for today evening with the gynaecologist, okay ? Good things will happen to us, even with all the risks. Don't worry. Rest now, I will take care of everything."

She weakly nodded and lied down, "Sergio will you get me something to eat ? I will probably vomit that too. But, I am hungry."

He kissed her and immediately left to the kitchen to make fresh breakfast and also make a phone call to the hospital. Within no time, he returned with a tray of multi-grain toasts, eggs, juice and freshly cut fruits. She frowned at his healthy choices, but also found his care very adorable. "Umm, Raquel. the doctor can see us in the afternoon."

"What ? So soon ?", she exclaimed with a piece of bread in her mouth. 

"Yes, Umm.. You don't want to ?", he hesitantly asked to understand her thoughts.

"No, I am excited to meet our baby. Let's do this."

As suspected, she threw up her breakfast again and Sergio had to help her get dressed for their appointment. It broke his heart to see her empty her gut frequently, but thankfully it should stop within the first trimester. They wanted to keep it discrete until the doctor confirms it. Although, Marivi, who noticed Raquel's trips to the bathroom, winked when they said they were going out, so it's only Paula they kept it from. 

"Hello, You must be Raquel.", a nurse greeted them as they entered the early pregnancy unit ward. "I am nurse Annette. The doctor will be with you shortly for the scan. Please could you change into this gown ?", the nurse handed them a hospital gown and showed them their scan room. Their room was very similar to the room she had been in when she was pregnant with Paula - a lot of baby pictures, happy stories, models of uteruses and other medical prototypes. Sergio helped Raquel with the gown and helped her settle on the bed. 

"Hi, again. I am going to need some urine sample.", the nurse handed her a cup. "I will also need to withdraw some blood, okay ?". Raquel who was never a fan of needles nodded slowly. She filled the cup as asked and returned for the blood tests. The nurse stuck a huge needs through her veins and got a lot of samples, while she buried her face into Sergio's waist.

"It's done, my love.", he whispered caressing her head to help ease her. She had a little time to rest until the doctor entered for the ultrasound. 

"Hello, Dr Lee.", Sergio and Raquel shook hands. The doctor had all her personal details on her file.

"So, this was unplanned, correct ?", she asked Raquel. Both of them nodded. "And, are we happy about it ?", she asked. They nodded even more confidently. "Great, Now Raquel, put your feet on these clamps and lie on your back for me, please."

Raquel followed her instructions and Sergio stayed by her head holding her hands which was now cold with anxiety. 

"The gel might be a little cold, Raquel. Bear with me.", the doctor smiled, but that did not ease any of their tensed faces. After several motions around her stomach of varying pressure for a really long time, the doctor face suddenly lost its natural smile. Raquel nervously held Sergio's hand even tighter as she could read the doctor's mind and this was not her first time. Sergio, however, still kept his hopes up. "Mi Amor, there is something wrong.", Raquel whispered tearing up. 

"Wha..t? Why ? The doctor didn't say anything."

"Something is wrong.", she repeated holding his hands even tighter. 

The doctor unhooked the machine and turned to them apologetically. "Raquel and Sergio, I am so so so sorry.", the doctor said with a pained look on her face. 

Raquel sighed and started to cry in Sergio's arms. "Tell us, what's wrong.", Sergio asked clearing his throat to hide his tears. 

"The baby couldn't fully develop and there is no heartbeat, unfortunately. I am really sorry.", she informed. Raquel began to sob so hard in his embrace muttering a painful 'Oh god'.

"I don't understand, she displayed all the symptoms."

"Sergio, even with an undeveloped baby, a woman feels basic pregnancy symptoms because her body is still under the assumption that the uterus is occupied and would produce the hormones required for the baby.", she explained. Sergio painfully nodded and his tears fell as he continued to absently caress Raquel's shaky body. 

"I will give you some privacy to process this. Press this button when you are ready and I will walk you through the next steps.", she politely said and muttered her apologies to Raquel before leaving the room. 

"Mi Amor, look at me.", Sergio took a chair next to the bed and took Raquel's face in his palms. She was still crying through her blood shot swollen eyes. 

"I can't. I can't.. do this...do this.. again, Sergio.", she sobbed violently with her entire body shaking as she grabbed his shirt tight. 

"I know, My love. It really hurts me too. I am so so sorry.", Sergio also began to cry as his hopes shattered into a million pieces. 

"This cannot be happening to me again.", she cried. He frowned upon hearing 'again'. She explained, "I lost a baby after Paula. I always thought it was due to my job .... stress. But, look at me now, living in a peaceful island and still can't hold a baby without failing several times.!", she slapped her head feeling like a total failure and letting Sergio down. 

"My love, I am so sorry, you have to go through this again. I can't imagine what it would feel like for you... I am so sorry, mi vida", he wiped his tears to gather his strength for her. 

"It is so painful.... so painful.. I can't bear this anymore.. I want to give up and die than lose another baby...", she sobbed knowing what the doctor was going to suggest next. 

"Raquel, please don't say that.. Please,", he begged. "In a world without you, I would have nowhere else to go. I have no-one other than you, please...", he cried on the idea of losing her. 

"I am sorry.. No No.. I am sorry. I was just..", she wiped her tears regretting what she said. She was the only family he had left. "You know what, we weren't prepared. Next time, we will plan. Eat all the vitamins and try. This was unexpected, right ?", she rubbed her nose and attempted to stay strong for him. They held each other for a while until they were ready to invite the doctor back in. 

"Raquel, I am so so sorry.", the doctor walked back in holding two bottled of water for them. 

"It's fine.", Raquel forced a smile through her red face. Sergio avoided all eye contact. 

"You know what. This happens to a lot of people. But, they always come back as strongest parents. You will see!", the doctor installed some positivity in the room, to which Raquel muttered a 'Thank you'. "Now, Raquel, we will need to empty your uterus so that you won't feel those symptoms anymore. Okay ? I would normally suggest an abortion pill, but given your age and this being your second time, I want to do it surgically to avoid bleeding. Okay ?". They nodded. "We can do this in the evening, given that your stomach is empty. I want you to stay here for the night and you can be discharged tomorrow. I don't see any complications, okay ?". The doctor left them alone to prepare themselves for the procedure that awaited them in two hours. 

"Sergio, make arrangements at home for Paula and my mother. Would you also buy some clothes for me from the shop ?". Sergio nodded and hurried to sort things out. Thankfully, they found an overnight nurse for their family and the cloth shop had everything Raquel needed. 

"Raquel, you mother wanted to talk to you.", Sergio handed the phone. The mother and daughter had a very emotional talk as Raquel explained what happened. To Sergio's relief, calling Marivi was the best decision. Something she said brought a smile on her weak face and she joked about them making love more and more until they are successful. Shortly after the call, the nurses were ready to take Raquel to the operation room for the procedure. 

"Mi Amor, You are going to be okay. I am going to stay right here. You are strongest woman I know and we will get through this.", he hugged her and pressed a lot of kisses as she shivered nervously. He held her hand tight as the nurse injected a local anaesthetic to her spinal cord to numb her lower body. Soon after it kicked in, they took her to the procedure room. Sergio held her hands and walked until the point he was allowed. As soon as the doors closed and she disappeared, he silently broke down saying his goodbyes to their child. 

  
"Heyyy..", Raquel woke from the procedure finding Sergio next to her as he promised. She scanned the room to find all kinds of monitors hooked to her and something transparent dripping through her veins. 

"My love, you are awake..", Sergio kissed her cheeks and hugged her sideways. "How are you feeling ?"

"Sore. A lot. But, that's expected I suppose.", she groaned attempting to stretch herself a bit. "Sergio, we lost our child.", she began to cry.

"Shh.. The right one is waiting for us, My love. This is just a phase. We can try again, plan everything professor-style". They both chuckled. "Only if you want to.", he added.

"Sergio, I meant everything I said this morning. I want to leave a proof of our love in this world! Someone that is the best of us.". He nodded and pressed more kisses on her face. This woman is his rock and the biggest part of his soul. With each other by their sides, they could endure anything. He spoke more sweet words to her and watched her fall asleep. The moment he was by himself, he adjusted his glasses and began put a plan for their future baby - all vitamins, dates, precautions and everything he could draw from his thorough research. He promised himself to be well-informed next time and was certainly not going to let Raquel face another loss in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for this :( :( . This series will have a happy baby I promise!!!


End file.
